


Day 5 - Shotgunning

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Office Sex, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A fantasy made reality.





	Day 5 - Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Nick Fury x OFC  
> Kink: Shotgunning (Most commonly defined as someone smoking, taking a drag, and blowing smoke into their partner’s mouth, as a sexual act.)

Nick had known Isabella for a few years now. She has been his assistant long before Maria Hill had entered the picture. Even though she was younger then him, he had always felt this attraction towards her. Not that he would act on it. He was the director and she was his assistant, it would be all kinds of inappropriate. But that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about her (every once in a while, at night, in his bed).

She didn’t make it any easier, though. She would brush her ass or her hand on his cock every chance that she got. Wearing deep cleavage shirts or button-downs with one too many buttons open, were common practices to flirt with him. Not to mention the looks and innuendos that she would give him or say.

But, despite all that, he never imagined that he would be in the predicament he was currently in. There he was, sitting in his office, behind his desk, with Isabella straddling him, his hands on her hips helping her, and rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute, as well as how wet she was.

He didn’t remember how they got there, but he didn’t care. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her. He could see that she wanted that too. Catching the smoke from his cigar swirling behind her, that’s when he thought of pushing things further. If she wanted to play, then he was going to play. If she went along with it, then that meant that she wanted it as much as he did.

Nick picked up his cigar, took a drag while grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her close. She immediately opened her mouth and he blew the smoke into her mouth. He could hear her moan and that made him twitch under her. He took another drag and did the same thing, to the same result. He wouldn’t last much longer if she kept moaning like that.

\- “Jesus, Nick, just fuck me already. I wanna feel you inside me.” – That sent him over the edge. Up until that point he honestly thought that they were just playing with each other, but hearing her saying that, it just decided everything for them.

He pulled her up onto his desk, spread her legs and ripped her panties. It didn’t take long for her to undo his pants and pull his cock out, stroking it up and down, sometimes fast, other times slow. He took a condom from one of the drawers and gave it to her. She put it on him while still stroking him. She was driving him insane.

While she put the condom on his cock, Nick decided to rub her as well. He started rubbing her clit, slowly at first but increasing in speed every time she did the same to him. He could hear her moaning his name every time that he would speed up. He could feel how hot and wet she was but he wanted more. He slipped two fingers into her and started fingering her like there was no tomorrow. The feeling must had been overwhelming because she stopped stroking him, which was a good thing because Nick was really close to losing it.

Not lighting up on the fingering and feeling her come all over his fingers, Nick align himself in her entry and waited for the perfect moment to enter her. When she was starting to come down from that first orgasm, that’s when he made his move. Thrusting himself inside her in one quick movement, he stopped to give her time to adjust and to control himself as well. He could feel her wrapped around his cock and that feeling was enough to almost send him over the edge.

He started thrusting, slowly at first, touching her core, and feeling her nails clawing into his back and neck, with each stroke.

\- “Fuck, Bella. You feel so good. Why did we waited so long to do this?”

\- “God, I don’t know. Don’t stop. Please. It feels so good.”

Nick kept thrusting, each stroke harder and faster than the last. He could feel her arching her back with each thrust, he could hear her moaning his name with so much pleasure that it was driving him insane, he could feel her cramping around his cock every time she would come. He could tell that he wasn’t gonna last long, so he decided to give it all he had.

\- “Fuck, Nick, just like that. I’m gonna come again. God, don’t stop!”

\- “Shit, Bella, you’re so fucking tight. You’re gonna make me come. Fuck, Bella, I’m coming!”

They came together, fireworks around them. “Shit, that’s a first.”, he thought. He never thought that fucking his assistant could feel this good, but if he was being honest, that had to be the best sex he has had in a long time.

\- “You okay, Bella?”

\- “Never better, Boss. Who knew fucking my boss could be this amazing?” – She answered, a grin on her lips.

“Yeah, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”, he thought, already planning on when the next time was gonna be.


End file.
